HaeHyuk Chibi FanFiction
by FuchsiaGirl
Summary: Hae sayang Hyukie, Hyukie sayang Hae. Hae dan Hyukie sayang-sayangan(?) / summary, judul gak nyambung sama isi #cirikhas saya / HaeHyuk Chibi Fanfiction, di ff ini usia mereka masih 8tahun / alur cepat / semoga tidak membosankan... #hope
1. Chapter 1 : Hyukie's Beloved Friend

HaeHyuk *Chibi* Fanfiction

.

.

Hyukie's Beloved Friend

.

.

enJOY The Story

.

.

.

"Hyukie~ ayo main sama Hae" bocah yang memanggil dirinya Hae itu menarik-narik lengan bocah bernama Hyukie yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon dipinggir lapangan sepak bola yang tidak terlalu luas. Tapi Hyukie mengacuhkan Hae dan malah bicara dengan teman-teman yang lain.

"Hyukie~ ayo~" bocah bernama asli DongHae itu berdiri dengan menarik lengan kurus Hyukie. Entah sudah berapa lama ia merengek pada teman kecilnya itu.

"Nanti Hae, Hyukie lagi sibuk" Hyukie menjawab tanpa menghadap DongHae.

"U-uh ya sudah! Hae gak mau main sama Hyukie lagi, sana Hyukie main saja sama Junsu" bocah bernama DongHae itu menggembungkan pipinya, matanya berkaca karena ajakannya di acuhkan oleh Hyukie atau EunHyuk.

Melihat EunHyuk yang lebih memilih bermain dengan temannya yang lain, akhirnya DongHae menyingkir dan mendekat pada sebuah bangku kayu yang diatasnya terdapat robot-robot dan mobil mainan. Itu semua mainan milik DongHae, dia berencana akan mengajak EunHyuk bermain itu seperti biasanya tapi tidak disangka EunHyuk menolaknya.

"ini semua gara-gara Junsu, kalau dia tidak mengajak Hyukie maen bola Hyukie pasti mau main sama Hae. Hae tidak suka Junsu! dia sudah merebut Hyukie dari Hae… huwee Hae sebel!" DongHae mengusap matanya yang berair dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Kini DongHae hanya bisa melihat EunHyuk, JunSu dan teman-teman yang lainnya yang sedang bermain bola dilapangan. Mata DongHae selalu fokus mengikuti tubuh kecil EunHyuk yang berlari-lari menggiring bola ataupun mengejar bola. Sedangkan mainan robot miliknya hanya dia pegang.

DongHae mengerjap melihat EunHyuk yang tertawa lepas saat sedang bermain bola. "Hmm, kenapa Hyukie terlihat senang yah, bermain bola kan capek. Kalau main sama Hae 'kan gak capek, lagipula kenapa mereka saling berebut bola? Mereka 'kan bisa beli bola sendiri dan bemain bola milik sendiri, 'kan jadinya gak rebutan" DongHae berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. DongHae yang memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan permainan sepak bola dengan polosnya mengomel merutuki bocah seumurannya yang sedang bermain bola itu.

"GOAL!"

"Eoh!"

.

.

"Hyukie, itu lihat... sepertinya Hae marah padamu" kata Junsu yang dari tadi melihat mimik muka DongHae.

"Aah, biarin. Nanti juga Hae pasti mau main sama Hyukie lagi. Kkaja! Kita mulai main bola" EunHyuk membawa bola sepak Junsu dan berlari kearah lapangan kemudian disusul oleh teman yang lainnya dengan sorak sorai.

Setelah berunding akhirnya EunHyuk satu tim dengan Junsu bersama 3 teman lainnya. Mereka berlari menggiring dan mengejar bola dari kaki lawan dengan senang. EunHyuk terlihat sangat bersemangat berlari kesana kemari bekerjasama dengan Junsu saling oper bola, hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil mengecoh lawan dan berada didaerah kotak pinalti. Junsu mengumpan bola kearah EunHyuk yang berhasil EunHyuk tendang kearah gawang dan

"GOAL!" tembakan EunHyuk berhasil menembus gawang lawan membuat kedudukan 1-0 untuk tim EunHyuk.

"YEAY!" Junsu memeluk EunHyuk erat dan berputar-putar begitu juga dengan teman satu tim mereka yang memeluk EunHyuk dengan tak kalah eratnya.

.

.

"eoh!"

"Yak! Kenapa mereka semua memeluk Hyukie eoh, yang boleh meluk Hyukie kan Cuma Hae" DongHae membanting robotnya ke tanah dan menampakan wajah garangnya. Ingin rasanya ia kesana dan menarik mereka yang memeluk Hyukie-nya. DongHae tidak rela ada orang lain yang memeluk teman tersayangnya. Terlebih Junsu! "Tapi Hae 'kan lagi marah sama Hyukie. Iiih, Hae sebal sama Junsu"

DongHae mencoba menahan rasa sebalnya kepada mereka yang sudah memeluk EunHyuk terlebih lagi Junsu. Sekarang dia tengah memperhatikan mereka—atau lebih tepatnya EunHyuk yang sudah memulai bermain lagi.

.

.

Permainan berjalan seru, diwarnai dengan teriakan nyaring dan semangat dari mereka. DongHae yang melihat itu hanya mendesah pelan, sebenarnya DongHae mau saja bermain dengan mereka tapi tidak dengan bermain bola. DongHae tidak tau permainan sepak bola makanya ia tidak suka sepak bola. Huh.

"Eoh! EunHyukie!" tiba-tiba saja DongHae berlari kencang kearah lapangan dan berteriak memanggil EunHyuk.

.

.

Tim lawan kini tengah menyerang kedaerah lapangan tim EunHyuk. EunHyuk berusaha mengejar dan merebut bola dari kaki pemain lawan, sedangkan Junsu berlari kearah kotak pinalti. EunHyuk dan penyerang tim lawan kini saling berebut bola dan karena tubuh EunHyuk jauh lebih kecil dari tubuh pemain lawan akhirnya ia terjatuh karena tidak sengaja bertubrukan saat berebut bola.

'BRUK!'

EunHyuk tersungkur kesamping depan dengan lutut yang mencium lapangan terlebih dahulu yang menyebabkan lututnya berdarah dan beberapa lecet di lengannya.

.

.

"Hyukie, kau baik-baik saja" tanya Junsu, permainan sepak bola dihentikan.

"AWAS! MINGGIR!" teriakan nyaring itu terdengar dan menerobos kedalam kerumunan bocah yang tengah mengerubuti EunHyuk.

"EunHyukie, gwaenchana?" tanya DongHae khawatir nafasnya sedikit tersendat karena lari.

"Hyukie baik-baik saja, aww" jawab EunHyuk diakhiri pekikan kesakitan karena bekas lukanya tersenggol tangan Junsu.

"YA! Ini semua gara-gara Junsu!" tuduh DongHae menunjuk hidung Junsu.

"Aku?" Junsu menunjuk dirinya dengan bingung.

"IYA!, kalau Junsu tidak mengajak Hyukie main bola, Hyukie gak mungkin jatuh dan terluka seperti ini" cecar DongHae.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, ayo EunHyukie kita pulang" DongHae menarik pelan lengan EunHyuk.

"Aww, sepertinya Hyukie tidak bisa jalan, kaki Hyukie sedikit sakit"keluh Hyukie.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu naiklah" DongHae membelakangi EunHyuk dan berjongkok agar EunHyuk bisa naik kepunggungnya, EunHyuk yang tau maksud DongHae pun naik ke punggung DongHae dengan sedikit merintih akibat luka dilututnya.

DongHae berjalan dengan menggendong EunHyuk. Tubuh EunHyuk memang lebih kecil dari tubuh DongHae makanya DongHae bisa dengan mudah menggendongnya. Sementara teman-teman yang lainnya hanya menatap kepergian DongHae dan EunHyuk dengan wajah bingung terlebih lagi Junsu yang sudah dituduh oleh DongHae.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah EunHyuk, DongHae menurunkan tubuh EunHyuk diatas sofa. Dan DongHae duduk dilantai tepat didepan lutut EunHyuk yang terluka.

"Fuuuuh~ fuuuh~" DongHae meniup pelan luka EunHyuk. Pikirnya, mungkin rasa sakitnya akan berkurang.

"Lain kali tidak usah bermain bola lagi" kata DongHae.

"Wae? Hyukie senang bermain bola" EunHyuk mengerjap bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Tapi Hae tidak suka kalau Hyukie main bola, apalagi sama Junsu"

"ehh"

"Hae 'kan jadi tidak punya teman main" Kini DongHae mengelus pinggiran luka EunHyuk "Pokoknya Hyukie Cuma boleh main sama Hae"

"Mana bisa begitu Hyukie kan ingin main bola sama teman-teman yang lain juga" EunHyuk memicing.

"Pokoknya Hae gak suka kalau Hyukie main bola, Hae gak mau Hyukie luka lagi kaya gini"

"Ini 'kan hanya luka kecil Hae"

"Kecil apanya? Buktinya Hyukie sampai tidak bisa jalan"

"Terserah Hae saja, tapi yang jelas Hyukie mau main sepak bola lagi sama Junsu dan teman lainnya"

"Oh, jadi Hyukie lebih milih Junsu dari pada Hae" DongHae menhentikan elusannya dan menatap EunHyuk.

"Bukan seperti itu, Hae. Junsu juga teman Hyukie mereka juga teman Hyukie. Hyukie kan juga pengin main sama mereka"

"Tuh 'kan"

"Aissh, bukan seperti itu… Hae 'kan juga teman Hyukie, teman yang paliiiing Hyukie sayang. Jadi Hae tidak usah khawatir" jelas EunHyuk.

"Jinjja! Teman yang paling Hyukie sayang?"

"Ne!" EunHyuk mengangguk mantap dan membuat mata DongHae berbinar senang.

"Janji?!" Entah janji apa yang DongHae tanyakan mungkin janji persahabatan, tapi EunHyuk mengangguk ceria.

"Aa, Hae juga harus janji, tidak boleh melarang Hyukie main bola, dan Hae juga harus berteman dengan Junsu dan yang lainnya juga, ne"

"Aissh, Junsu lagi"

"Eoh, Hae gak mau janji? Ya sudah Hae gak jadi jadi teman yang paliiiing Hyukie sayang…"

"Heh…?"

"Eum, otte?"

"Ne, Hae janji" jawab DongHae pelan dan kembali mengelus pinggiran luka EunHyuk, sesekali ia meniupnya pelan.

"Pinky Promise" EunHyuk mengajukan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan DongHae.

"Ne, Pinky Promise" DongHae mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada milik EunHyuk.

"Cup" kemudian mereka mengecup ibu jari dari tangan mereka sendiri yang jari kelingkingnya mereka kaitkan.

.

.

.

End

a/n : Annyeong kali ini saya buat ff aneh lagi… dan yah begitulah ciri khas saya… semoga tidak membosankan…

dan terimakasih buat teman2 yang udah review ff *abal* saya… HaeHyuk Story…

minmi arakida, nurul. , bluerissing, HYUKKIEWIFE, lee ikan, lee minji elf, finahaehyuk, sullhaehyuk, pumpkinsparkyumin, yutaelfmyworld, niknukss, octacelina, Anonymouss, lyndaariezz, Amandhharu0522, Ri Yong Kim, BabyAlien93, dekdes

Jeongmal Gamsahaeyo Chingudeul, Saranghae…

Dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa, bagi semua polarise yang menjalankannya…


	2. Chapter 2 : CITA-CITA

HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

HaeHyuk Chibi FanFiction

sub title : CITA-CITA

.

.

enJOY The Story

.

.

.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Tik…

Suara detik jam terasa menggema ditelinga _namja_ cilik bername tag Lee DongHae itu, namja yang kini menduduki tingkat dua di sebuah sekolah dasar didaerah tempatnya tinggal seprtinya sangat jenuh. Padahal suasana kelas cukup ramai mengingat kali ini sang guru sedang menanyakan tentang cita-cita pada muridnya.

"Hae bosan, Hufff" lagi-lagi dia melihat jam dinding berentuk bunga matahari yang menempel tepat diatas _white board_, seruan-seruan teman sekelasnya sama sekali tidak membuat bosannya hilang. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri menghadap sahabat tersayangnya yang kini tengah tertawa dan berseru senang seperti teman lainnya.

"Hyukie~"

"Hei Hyukie"

"Hyukie-ya"

DongHae mencoba mencari perhatian dari EunHyuk dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya, tepat seperti keinginannya, EunHyuk pun menoleh dengan tampang lucunya.

"ada apa?" YES!

"Hae bosan "

"Lalu?"

"Emm, lalu…?"

"Ya sudah, Hae dengerin Park _Ssaem_ saja" kemudia EunHyuk menghadap sang guru lagi yang kini tengah menanyai murid lainnya.

.

"Emm, EunHyukie… sekarang giliran Ibu bertanya padamu,"

"Hn,_ ne_"

"Jadi, Cita-cita EunHyukie apa kalau sudah besar?"

"Em, Hyukie mau jadi polisi seperti Kakek, biar bisa pegang senjata dan nangkap orang-orang jahat _Ssaem_" Jawab EunHyuk tegas dengan mimik muka serius. Serta tangan yang ia bentuk seperti senjata dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Woahhhh" seru murid lainnya dengan bertepuk tangan.

"Waah, cita-cita Hyukie keren" kata DongHae pelan, melihat EunHyuk menceritakan cita-citanya dengan tatapan berbinar. Entah kenapa bosannya mendadak lenyap.

Sang guru yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang dan mengusap rambut EunHyuk pelan sambil berujar 'semoga cita-citamu bisa tercapai, ne'

"_FIGHTING!_" EunHyuk mengangguk mantap dan tersenym lebar menampakan gummy smile miliknya.

"Nah, sekarang Ibu mau bertanya sama DongHae, cita-cita DongHae apa?"

"Eum, Hae…" DongHae berpikir sejenak "…DongHae mau jadi apa yah?" DongHae menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, keningnya mengerut karena bingung, "Hae bingung _Ssaem_" DongHae menatap sag guru.

"Eoh, kenapa bingung? Begini, kalau sudah besar DongHae ingin seperti siapa?"

"Uuh, Hae gak tau, Hae bingung…" DongHae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal kearah Guru.

"Emm, ya sudah nanti biar Ibu tanya lagi sama DongHae, atau DongHae bisa memberi tau ibu kalau DongHae sudah tau cita-cita DongHae, ne sayang?" kata sang Guru lembut, sedangkan murid lainnya hanya melihat kearah DongHae tanpa seruan-seruan.

Kemudian Guru melanjutkan menanyai muridnya satu persatu, hingga akhirnya bel istirahat berdentang membuat semua murid berteriak senang, tak terkecuali DongHae yang memang sudah sangat bosan dari tadi. Yeay.

Sebagian murid keluar untuk makan di cafeteria sekolah, dan sebagian lainnya tetap di kelas karena telah membawa bekal sendiri.

"Hae, ayo kita makan. Hyukie bawa bekal lebih hari ini?"

"_Jinjja?_, kebetulan sekali, hari ini Hae lupa tidak bawa bekal, padahal Eomma sudah menyiapkan.. hehe"

"Ya sudah sini-sini" EunHyuk menyuruh DongHae untuk ke mejanya dengan senang.

"_Ne_" DongHae menggeser bangkunya ke samping kearah meja EunHyuk. Mereka pun menyantap kimbap dan telur gulung—bekal EunHyuk bersama.

Saat mereka sedang asyik makan, datanglah Junsu dan teman-teman lainnya ke tempat mereka.

"_Annyeong_~ Hyukie, Hae~"

"_Annyeong_~" balas EunHyuk dan DongHae bersamaan, sepertinya DongHae sudah mulai bisa menerima Junsu dan teman lainnya untuk bermain dengan mereka. Berkat EunHyuk tentunya.

"Wae, Junsu-i?" tanya EunHyuk. Sementara DongHae melanjutkan makan telur gulung nya.

"Ayo kita main bola lagi, nanti sepulang sekolah"

"Eoh" EunHyuk menunduk kebawah dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Em, sepertinya Hyukie tidak bisa main, kaki Hyuki masih sakit" jawab DongHae, membuat EunHyuk, Junsu dan lainnya menatap DongHae.

"Ah, jadi Hyuki masih sakit?" tanya murid bertubuh paling tinggi dengan khawatir.

"Aah _ani.._" EunHyuk menggeleng." Sebenarnya kaki Hyukie sudah sembuh kok, sudah tidak sakit lagi. Bahkan tadi Hyukie ikut senam"

"Ooh,lalu?"

"nanti siang Hyukie mau jalan-jalan sama Eomma, jadi Hyukie gak bisa main. Mian ne" jawab EunHyuk, wajahnya terlihat menyesal.

"Emm, okey. Tapi lain kali kita main lagi Yah"

"Emm" EunHyuk mengangguk.

Setelah itu, Junsu dan teman-teman yang lain keluar dari kelas, sedangkan EunHyuk dan DongHae melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

.

Ring Ring Ring~

"Baiklah anak-anak… pelajaran hari ini berakhir, jangan lupa tugasnya di kerjakan dan hati-hati di jalan, selamat siang~"

"_Ne Ssaem_, selamat siang~" jawab para murid serempak. Kemudian guru itu keluar kelas disusul oleh anak muridnya.

"Ayo Hyukie, kita pulang. Kita balapan sepeda, siapa yang paling cepat sampai ke rumah dia pemenangnya" ajak DongHae.

"Tidak bisa Hae"

"Eh, _Wae?_"

"Hyukie tidak bawa sepeda"

"Eoh, _wae_. Kenapa tidak bawa sepeda?"

"Emm, sebenarnya kaki Hyukie sedikit sakit, Eomma melarang Hyukie pakai sepeda" Jawab EunHyuk pelan, sekarang mereka berada di koridor sekolah.

"Eih, tapi tadi Hyukie bilang, Hyukie sudah sembuh"

"Emm, Hyukie sengaja bilang begitu, Hyukie gak mau buat teman-teman Hyukie khawatir"

DongHae diam memandang kagum EunHyuk 'Hyukie memang baik, manis lagi' katanya dalam hati. Kemudian DongHae mengambil sepedanya yang ia parkir didepan pos satpam dan EunHyuk berjalan pelan kearah gerbang sekolah.

DongHae mengayuh sepedanya kearah EunHyuk yang mungkin sedang menunggu jemputan sang _Eomma_. Mereka berbincang sebentar sampai mobil jemputan EunHyuk tiba. _Eomma_ EunHyuk keluar dari mobil dan menyapa DongHae.

"_Annyeong_ Hae"

"_Annyeong_ Hyukie Eomma" Eomma EunHyuk tersenyum mengusak rambut DongHae kemudian menggandeng tangan EunHyuk.

"_Kkaja_ EunHyukie, Hae mau ikut pulang sama Hyukie?" tanyanya basa-basi.

DongHae menggeleng. "Hae bawa sepeda sendiri"

"Eoh, ya sudah hati-hati ne" kali ini DongHae mengangguk.

EunHyuk melambaikan tangannya pada DongHae dari dalam mobil "Hati-hati Hae!"

"Emm," kemudian DongHae mengayuh sepedanya pulang.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, DongHae berencana akan main ke rumah EunHyuk. Setelah mandi dan terlihat lebih segar DongHae mengayuh sepedanya kearah rumah EunHyuk yang berjarak 50meter dari rumahnya. Tapi saat dia sampai di rumah EunHyuk, EunHyuk malah sedang duduk di teras rumah dengan sweater tebal serta _beanie_ karakter Chopper dalam serial OnePiece.

'Eoh, sepertinya Hyukie mau pergi' DongHae menaruh(?) sepedanya didekat gerbang rumah EunHyuk, dam menghampiri EunHyuk.

"Eoh, Hyukie mau kemana?"

"Hyukie mau ke dokter."

"Hii, Hyukie mau apa ke Dokter, Hae gak suka Dokter"

"Tentu saja untuk periksa, kaki Hyukie kan sakit dan kata _Eomma_ badan Hyukie juga sedikit demam. Tapi kenapa Hae gak suka Dokter?"

"Pokoknya Hae gak suka dokter. Hae takut disuntik, 'kan sakit"

"Hahaha, tapi Dokter Choi baik, setiap Hyukie kesana Dokter Choi selalu beri Hyukie lollipop dan susu, tampan lagi hihihi" EunHyuk mengikik menceritakan Dokter kesayangannya itu.

"Siapa itu Dokter Choi?" DongHae bertanya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Dokter kesayangan Hyukie, Dokter tampan~"

"Hyukie tidak takut sama Dokter?"

"Emmh" EunHyuk menggeleng. "Hyukie suka Dokter Choi. Dokter Choi baik sekali sama Hyukie, tampan lagi" EunHyuk bercerita riang,

"Uuh, Hae gak suka Dokter, Hae sebal sama Dokter Choi!" DongHae mendumal.

"Eh, _wae_ Hae?" EunHyuk heran melihat DongHae mendumal sendiri.

"Eh, ada DongHae" Ayah EunHyuk keluar disusul Ibu EunHyuk di belakangnya.

"_Annyeong_ Hyukie _Appa_~, _Hyukie Eomma_~" DongHae membungkuk sopan, membuat orang tua EunHyuk tersenyum.

"Hae mau main sama Hyukie?" tanya Ayah EunHyuk yang diangguki oleh DongHae. "Sepertinya Hyukie tidak bisa main dulu sama Hae, Hyukie mau ke dokter"

"_Ne_, Hae sudah tau dari Hyukie"

"Eoh, kalau begitu…" Ayah EunHyuk menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. "Aaah, Apa Hae mau ikut sama Hyukie ke Dokter? Sekalian menemani Hyukie"

"_Jinjja_? Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh" jawab EunHyuk Eomma.

"Tapi…" DongHae berpikir 'Hae kan gak suka Dokter, nanti kalau Hae di suntik bagaimana?' tanyanya dalam hati, 'ah, tapi Hae juga ingin lihat Dokter Choi itu, huft'

.

.

.

.

Mobil Hitam mengkilat itu berhenti di pelataran sebuah bangunan cukup besar dengan plang bertuliskan Dr. Choi Siwon di depannya. Dari mobil itu keluar sepasang suami istri, sang istri membuka pintu belakang mobil dari sana keluar seorang anak kecil dengan _beanie_ Chopper di susul oleh _namja_ kecil lainnya.

Ya, setelah berpikir akhirnya DongHae memilih ikut bersama EunHyuk. Ternyata dia penasaran dengan Dokter Choi yang katanya Dokter kesayangan EunHyuk itu. Bibir DongHae mengerucut mengingat itu.

Mereka berempat melangkah masuk kearah bangunan tersebut, pasien cukup ramai hari ini. Beberapa anak kecil terlihat mondar mandir disekitar ruang tunggu, karena Dokter Choi sendiri adalah Dokter anak jadi tidak heran kalau ruang tunggunya didesain dengan warna-warna lucu serta terdapat berbagai mainan.

Setelah menunggu, akhirnya giliran EunHyuk tiba. EunHyuk terlihat bersemangat saat gilirannya tiba dan menarik-narik tangan DongHae senang. DongHae mengembungkan pipinya kesal melihat EunHyuk yang terlalu bersemangat saat akan bertemu dengan dokter Choi itu. Hufft.

.

"_Annyeong~_ Dokter Choi~" sapa EunHyuk ceria saat melihat Dokter Choi dimejanya. EunHyuk melepas tangan DongHae dan berlari kearah Dokter tampan tersebut.

"Eoh, EunHyukie. _Annyeong~_"

Melihat itu DongHae semakin merengut sebal, dia lalu digandeng oleh Ibu EunHyuk.

"Eh, siapa ini?" tanya Dokter Choi saat meihat DongHae. DongHae diam saja.

"Dia Hae, teman Hyukie heheh" Hyukie menjawab.

"Teman yang paling disayangi Hyukie" tambah DongHae cepat.

"_Ne!_" jawab EunHyuk.

Dokter tampan itu tersenyum pada DongHae yang dibalas dengan senyuman singkat dari _namja_ cilik itu. uuh, dan terlihat tidak ikhlas.

.

EunHyuk telah diperiksa oleh Dokter Choi, dan DongHae menyaksikan itu semua. DongHae bersyukur tidak ada benda tajam bernama suntikan disini. Setelah diperiksa, EunHyuk mendapat susu dan satu permen loli begitupun dengan DongHae yang juga mendapat itu dari Dokter Choi.

Benar kata EunHyuk, Dokter Choi itu baik sekali dan ramah bahkan ia diberi susu dan permen loli padahal ia tidak diperiksa, tapi Dokter Choi itu tidak tampan! DongHae jelas lebih tampan berkali lipat dari Dokter kesayangan EunHyuk itu. Pikir DongHae. kemudian mereka pulang setelah mendapat resep obat dan vitamin untuk EunHyuk.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi di sekolah, DongHae berjalan pelan dengan EunHyuk disampingnya. Mereka mengobrolkan banyak hal tentang sekolah, tugas, pelajaran dan kejadian diluar sekolah. Saat dipersimpangan menuju kelas mereka, DongHae melihat seorang guru yang sangat dikenalnya, kemudian ia berlari kearahnya setelah berkata pada EunHyuk untuk menunggunya sebentar.

"Park _Ssaem_!" panggil DongHae, membuat guru muda itu berhenti.

"Eoh, DongHae. ada apa?" tanya sang guru.

"Hae Cuma mau bilang Hae sudah punya cita-cita" tuturnya semangat.

"_Jinjja!_ Kalau begitu apa cita-cita DongHae?"

"Hae mau jadi Dokter tampan"

"Eh" sang guru mengernyit mendengar DongHae, Dokter tampan? "kenapa Hae mau jadi Dokter"

"Hae ingin menyembuhkan orang-orang yang sakit" jawabnya semangat 'dan agar Hyukie suka sama Hae' lanjutnya dalam hati. DongHae tersenyum.

"Eoh, _ne_, cita-citamu sangat bagus DongHae, semangat _ne_!"

"Emm" mengangguk.

Setelah berpamitan pada gurunya DongHae kembali berlari kearah EunHyuk yang masih menunggunya di persimpangan.

"Untuk apa kau mendatangi Park _Ssaem_, Hae" tanya EunHyuk penasaran.

"Hmm, bukan apa-apa" DongHae menggeleng tersenyum manis pada EunHyuk. Sedangkan EunHyuk menetapnya bingung.

"Kkaja!" DongHae menarik tangan EunHyuk berjalan kearah kelas mereka.

.

.

.

End

Annyeong~ ff ini berlanjut… ini bukan chapter sih, kalo aku bilang, ini kumpulan chibi ff one shoot yang aku jadikan satu(?)

Terimakasih buat Chingudeul yang udah mau review ff saya sebelumnya…

Sullhaehyuk, minmi arakida, DIANA, Septia princess prosecutor, Melo, Guest, HYUKKIEWIFE, pumpkinsparkyumin, Haehyukstan, lee ikan, KyoKMS26, Anonymouss, nurul. p. putri , lyndaariezz, finaHAEHYUK, anchofishy.

Saranghae Chingudeul~ Gamsahaeyo~


End file.
